Meeting Again
by Sara Abigail
Summary: What if Elsa and Maria knew each other before they met at the villa? This is AU and VERY OOC for both Maria and Elsa but it does make for a funny story! CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first try at a SOM fic so bear with me a little… I'm also aware that this is very out of character for both the Baroness and Maria (and probably historically incorrect), but it does make for a funny story :)

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the VHS copy!!

Maria was having a wonderful time with the children. They really were sweet children. They just craved attention, attention from the one person who refused to give it to them. How could he-. Now was not the time to think about that. Right now the children deserved her undivided attention.

"Do, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden sun…" As she listened to them sing the song she noticed the boat was nearing the villa. The children finished the song right as the villa came into sight.

"And that will bring us back to Do, oh, oh, oh!" they laughed. At the sound of the children shouting to their father, Maria turned around.

"Oh, Captain! You're home!" She exclaimed right before the boat tipped over, sending all of them into the water.

When they had gotten to the villa, Elsa noticed something was different about Georg. She had begun to become concerned until he mention something about the children welcoming her. _That was it!_ Elsa thought. Georg had seven children, none of which were here at the moment. And judging by Georg's expression, they weren't supposed to be missing. Then there was the whole mess with the boy who delivered the telegram. Even if she wasn't that much into politics, she knew Georg was, and for that boy, saying "Heil Hitler!" was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. They had been talking quietly, when the sound of singing and laughter came floating up from the lake. Judging by the immediate change in Georg's stance those were probably the children and their governess. She followed him down to the gate leading out to the lake. And watched as the boat tipped and all its passengers fell into the lake. She was trying hard not to laugh as she knew Georg wasn't happy.

"Oh! You must be Baroness Schrader!" She heard the governess say. But she didn't hear much after that. The girl looked and sounded familiar. _No, it couldn't be…_ But as the governess got out of the water she recognized her. _Great! Just great! _She thought angrily.

Maria was only able to glance at the Baroness before tying the boat up, but as she climbed out of the water and her eyes met the Baroness', she could only stand there. _What's she doing here! Wait, she's a Baroness now? Oh I do remember hearing something about her getting married…._

They continued to stare at each other until the Captain started to introduce Elsa to his children. Elsa turned and smiled as if nothing had happened.

Maria stood there and watched him dismiss his children angrily. She watched as they ran as fast as they could in wet shoes. She started to follow them.

"Fraulein, you will stay here please." She heard the Captain say. She stopped walking.

Sensing that Georg was going to scold and possibly fire Maria, she decided he probably would be embarrassed if she witnessed it, she decided it was time to go inside.

"I think I'll go see what Max is up too." Elsa said with once last glance at Maria. One would almost call it apologetic. Almost. _Wait, did she say Max? No it couldn't be him…could it? Well I doubt I'm going to find out now. _Maria thought as she turned to face the Captain.

Elsa was having trouble finding Max. She had already checked the kitchen, which is where she had expected him to be. She was about to go into the living room when she ran into the oldest Von Trapp daughter.

"Excuse me, Baroness Schrader? Have you seen Father?" She asked.

"He's outside with you're governess." Elsa answered as both Maria and Georg's voices floated through the door open doors leading to the terrace.

"Oh," Was all she said. The sound of foot steps drowned out the shouting for a few seconds as the children ran downstairs. The oldest boy looked like he was carrying a….guitar? He smiled at his sister who then took the guitar, and smiled at the Baroness.

"Oh yes you are Captain!' Georg shouted, then corrected himself, "Fraulein. Now, I want you to pack your bags this instant and return to the Abbey." He said and went to turn but stopped as the sound of the children's voices floated out on to the terrace.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's singing" Maria said.

He looked annoyed, well more annoyed than he already was. "Yes, I realize it's singing, but _who _is singing?"

"The children." She answered him.

He turned his gaze back to the house. "The children." He whispered.

"I taught them something to sing for the Baroness."

She watched as he walked toward the house.

_The children really did have an amazing gift, _Elsa thought as she listened. No doubt they were taught by Maria. She still couldn't believe that she was seeing Maria. _Didn't I hear some where she was becoming a nun? Whatever happened to that! We weren't ever supposed to see each other again. Oh well, she should be leaving soon anyway._ The thought made her smile. She then watched and listened as George came in and started to sing to his children. She then watched as they hugged him at the end of it. She was glad. That whole whistle bit was a bit much. She noticed the youngest walking over to her with something in her had. "Edelweiss." She said. She pulled the girl close and looked at Georg. "You never told me enchanting your children are." She noticed that Georg looked over towards the door, and she then saw Maria walk past it.

"Don't go away." He said to his children and made his way to where Maria was. Elsa sighed as she watched him go. _Looks like she's staying after all._

Maria couldn't believe it. He was letting her stay. He was like a whole different person. She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time for dinner. She didn't want to be late tonight. And with the Baroness-Elsa. The name alone brought a scowl to Maria's face. That was the only bad part about staying, she would now have to face Elsa every day. _Oh well,_ Maria thought, _at least I can escape to my own room._ She smiled at the thought. _Yes, this wasn't going to be that bad._

"What do you mean a water pipe burst?" Elsa asked Georg during desert.

"One of the pipes in your room burst. Water is all over the room, although, luckily, it was contained to just your room." He answered.

"How is that lucky? No I have no room."

"Well we can always fix that." He said. He had felt the tension between Elsa and Fraulein Maria the moment they both entered the room. Every time the looked at each other, Their smiles immediately became forced. They would not let themselves get within a certain distance of each other. He noticed that most of the children had noticed as well, Liesl even gave him a questioning look once. _Well,_ _he thought, I can have some fun with this._

"Well, since we have no more guest rooms it looks like the Baroness will have to room with someone." He said with a smile.

The children looked confused. And they had every right to be, considering there were three unoccupied guest rooms upstairs. As she looked at her father's face, Liesl suddenly realized what he was planning to do. Friedrich was about to say something when Liesl kicked him under the table.

"And considering each of the children share a room, it looks like the only room available is Fraulein Maria's". He concluded.

"WHAT!" They both said at once. The look on their faces' was pure horror. _Oh yes. _The Captain thought,_ this should be very interesting._

"The Baroness can have my room, Captain." Maria said. "I'll sleep in one of the children's rooms."

"Nonsense! That would mean you would be sleeping on the floor. And I'm sorry but I will not have anybody in this house sleep on the floor."

Maria hung her head in defeat. _Well, there went that whole having my own bedroom to get away from Elsa idea. UGH! Maybe it won't be that bad._ Maria looked over at Elsa to find her staring at her with a scowl on her face. _Ok, this is going to be torture!_

Georg looked between Elsa and Fraulein Maria. They both did not seem real happy with the idea. But he could tell the older children had figured it out and were smiling.

_He seems to be enjoying this! _Elsa thought. _Oh well, he asked for it._

"Well," Maria said. "I think its time to get the children ready for bed."

"Oh, yes, it is getting late isn't it." the Captain said.He watched as the children got up and said they're 'good nights'. He then almost laughed as Fraulein Maria almost ran out of the room.

Elsa took this as a chance to get out of rooming with Maria.

"Darling," She said in a sweet, flirty voice.

"Yes," Georg said, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"Do I really have to room with the governess? I mean wouldn't it just be easier if roomed with you instead?" she asked seductively.

"And give the children the wrong idea? Look, Fraulein Maria isn't that bad. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right." She said with a defeated look on her face.

"Of course I am. Now, it's been a long day," He said standing up, "and I'm tired. So I think I'll be off to bed. You probably should go to, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Elsa started to protest but it was no use. She followed him and they got to Maria's room at the same time she did.

"Well, the children are asleep Captain." Maria said.

"Wonderful. Well I'm off to bed." He said as he kissed Elsa's forehead. She smiled up at him. "Now, you girls have fun." And with that he was gone.

Maria and Elsa just looked at each other. "Ugh!" they both said at the same time.

"There was really no getting out of this?" Maria asked.

"We both tried. I even tried to seduce him." Elsa replied.

"Well, he asked for it." Maria said, as they entered the room. After they were both ready for bed Elsa got in bed while Maria said her prayers.

"So what happened to that whole being a nun thing?" Elsa asked, when she was done.

"Oh, I still am. This is just until September." Maria said, getting in bed.

"Ok," Elsa said, "you know the rule."

"Yes. 'Stay on you're side of the bed.'" They only problem was Elsa seemed to have a skewed idea of where the middle of the bed was.

"Good, do that and we'll be fine."

It wasn't five minutes for something to happen. Maria's foot accidentally hit Elsa's while she was trying to get comfortable. Which in turn made Elsa kick Maria.

"OW!" Maria said, she then kicked back. "HA!" she said when she made contact.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked.

"Kicking me."

"Well, if you don't want me to kick you then stay on your side of the bed."

"My foot barely touched you!"

"So?"

"UGH!"

This would happen about every ten minutes until they both drifted off to sleep.

Georg couldn't sleep and was sitting out on the terrace. He'd been out there for about an hour when he heard a thump, and a muffled "OW!" that sounded a lot likes Fraulein Maria's. A few seconds later he heard another thump and then the sound of Elsa's voice crying out in pain. He couldn't help but laugh at "Ha!" Came from Maria. _They're going to be sore in the morning. _He thought, as went inside.

When Maria woke up the next morning she had a major headache. And judging by the moaning sounds coming from her older sister, Elsa must have one too.

"Did you have to push me off the bed last night?" Elsa asked.

"Did you have to kick me off the bed last night?" Maria asked back.

"Ok, we've had the same rule since we were little, and you didn't follow it then. Why was I expecting you to follow it now?"

"Well it would be easier to follow if you knew where the middle of the bed was!"

"I think its you that has that problem."

"Ugh!"

"Well at least you missed my face last night after I kicked you off the bed." Elsa said relieved.

"Well, I can fix that." And before Elsa could do anything, the back of Maria's hand collided with her forehead. "There, better?"

Elsa kicked her younger sister off the bed for a second time.

A/n: ok, there's the first chapter. The second one should be better, and should be up soon. If you like just hit that nice pretty review button and tell me!! :)(:


	2. Chapter 2

Maria was just starting to stand back up when it donned on both of them that there was only one shower. The looked at each other for a second and then took off toward the bathroom. Maria got there first and slammed the door shut. "Nice try Els." She said using the nickname she knew her sister hated.

"You were just closer." Elsa said.

"No, I was just faster." Maria said.

"Just hurry up." Elsa said.

Maria was tempted to do just the opposite but she had to wake the children up, so she showered quickly and then was off to wake the children.

Pretty soon every one was on their way downstairs. The Captain had just gotten down with the children arrived. They were just getting settled when Elsa came downstairs. It took all of Maria's not to burst out laughing when she saw the nice little bump on her sisters forehead, from where she had hit her that morning.

"Elsa, what happened to your forehead." Georg asked.

Elsa just glared at her sister, while trying to come up with something other than what really happened.

"She fell out of bed this morning." Maria said trying very hard not to start laughing. She knew that her sister just HAD to look perfect all the time and that bump was driving her crazy.

Georg just looked between the two. Judging by Elsa's glare and Fraulein Maria's chuckling, Elsa may have fallen out of bed _again _that morning, but it was not the cause of the pretty good sized knot on her forehead.

"That had to hurt." Georg said.

"It did." She said looking straight at Maria.

"How did you fall out of bed?' Gretl asked.

"Um…" was all Elsa could say.

"She went to stand up but she just rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. Apparently her brain decide to take a little vacation." Maria said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Elsa just glared at Maria while the others where trying to keep from laughing also. Elsa looked to Georg for help but found he had the same look as everyone else. She glared at Maria again before standing up.

"Now that I think about it," She said, "I'm not that hungry." She bent down and kissed Georg. "See you later daring." She said before she left the room.

When the group was sure she was out of earshot they finally let the laughter they had been holding go.

"Did the Baroness really fall out of bed this morning, Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked.

"Yes," Maria answered, which wasn't really a lie since when they kicked each other off the bed the first time it had been early morning.

"Did you ever fall out of bed last night?" The Captain asked. Something in the way he asked it made her look up. When she saw the look on his face she knew he already knew the answer.

"Well, the Baroness has a tendency to kick." Was her answer. But before he could say any more Liesl spoke.

"She kicked you off the bed?" She asked.

"Yes."

"That had to hurt." Brigitta said.

"It did but, I got her back." Maria said

"How?" Gretl asked.

"I pushed her off."

The group chuckled.

"Well, children what do you want to do today?"

* * *

Elsa had barely made it out of the dinning room before she heard the laughter. _Well, two can play at that game Maria. _She thought. She was not about to let her younger sister get away with humiliating her. She at down on the living room sofa to think about what she was going to do. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Georg come into the room.

"Tired, darling?" He asked. She jumped.

"Oh! Georg you scared me."

"I'm sorry darling."

"It's alright. And yes, I guess I am a bit tired." She said.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" He asked innocently.

"Not really."

"So what's the deal with you and Fraulein Maria?" He asked. She just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two seem to have issues, that's all."

"We do not have issues, we're just…" She tried to find the right word, "different. That's all, we're just different."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." _Ok, so that was a complete lie, but he doesn't have to know that. _"Where is M- Fraulein Maria any way?" If he noticed her slip he didn't mention it.

"She and the children are outside playing a game." He answered.

"Oh. Well I think I'm going to try and catch up on the sleep I lost."

"Ok, darling. See you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered and headed upstairs. She had no intention of sleeping. She had noticed in Maria's closet that there was the ugly…_I don't think you could even call it a dress_, she thought. She recognized it from before Maria went to the abbey and figured she must have worn it when she left to come here. She went into the closet and grabbed all of the clothes Maria had made and all of her nightgowns. She then traveled down the hall to her old room. She smiled when she noticed the floor was still soaked. She then proceeded to dumped all of the clothes on the floor and spread them out to make sure they all got wet. She grinned and made her way downstairs.

She could see Maria running around with the children. She could not understand how Maria was so good with them. Georg had told her about the countless tricks the children would play on their governesses. She was even a little nervous about meeting them. It was obvious that they craved their father's attention, and she was glad they had found their father again, but something was a little different about him.

She would also have to be a fool not to notice that every now and then his gaze would drift from his laughing children to Maria. It would only last a second or two before he would jerk his head away to where one of the children were. She could tell he was attracted to her, not that she was surprised, Maria was beautiful. Always had been. But Maria had a way of getting under men's skin. Without even realizing she was doing anything. She decided she wasn't going to let it get that far this time. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Georg.

"That was a quick nap." He said.

"Well, I just couldn't seem to fall asleep." She lied.

"Hopefully you'll get a better sleep tonight." He said.

"Hopefully." Although she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Father! Father!" Marta said running up to Georg.

"Yes?" He asked picking her up.

"Is it time for lunch yet? I'm starving."

"Yes, darling, I think it is."

"Yay!" Came a boy's voice.

"You hungry too, Kurt?" He asked.

"Aren't I always?" He asked back. He and Marta chuckled.

"Well why don't you call your brother and sisters in for lunch?" with that Kurt took off running. Marta jumped down, and ran after her brother. Soon the whole family was in the dinning room.

There was light conversation during the short lunch and soon everyone was outside again. The children and Maria played while Elsa and Georg sat on the terrace. They kept the conversation light and cheerful. Not long after lunch did Max finally show up. He had been talking to her and Georg for about ten minutes when he got a good look at Maria's face. He looked questioningly at Elsa who nodded her head. Max waited till Georg had to go in and find something for one of his children before he started laughing.

"I should have come back sooner."

"It's not funny!" Elsa said.

"Yes, it is! I'm guessing she's the one who gave you that bump on your forehead." He said still laughing.

"Yes, she hit me this morning. As if the fact that we're both here isn't bad enough, a water pipe burst in my room and now I have to room with her."

Max started laughing harder at that thought. He had dated Elsa in high school and was one of the few people who knew Maria and Elsa were related. He caught Maria's eye while she was playing with the children and watched as she started laughing. She excused herself from the children and went and sat with Max and Elsa.

"Max! It's good to see you again." She said hugging him.

"It's good to see you too. Elsa told me about you're living situation." He chuckled

"UGH!" Both Maria and Elsa said at the same time. Georg chose that moment to appear back on the terrace.

"I think that word sums you up pretty well, Max." He said.

"Funny, Georg." Max said.

"Taking a break from the children Fraulein?" Georg asked.

"Yes, I don't know where they get all that energy." She replied.

"It has always baffled me too." The group talked for a little while longer, until Frau Schmidt declared it was time for dinner.

Afterwards Maria led a group of tired, full children upstairs to their rooms. She helped them get ready for bed and said good night. She then made her way to her room, fully intent on going straight to bed. She got to her room and opened her closet only to find it empty, save for that ugly dress she wore on her first day. _Elsa. _She knew she had taken them, now all she had to do was figure out where she put them. She was looking under the bed when Elsa came in.

"Looking for something?" She asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm looking for." Maria snapped.

It was a good thing Maria's head was still under the bed, otherwise Maria would have seen the smile Elsa couldn't keep off her face.

"I'm sure I have know idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you- OW!" Maria screamed as she hit her head on the bed. Elsa couldn't contain her laughter.

Maria pulled her head out from under the bed just when Max and Georg came in. Neither were sure what happened. Maria was on the floor rubbing her head while Elsa was laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Max asked.

No one answered him though, Elsa was laughing so hard she couldn't have formed a sentence if she wanted to, and Maria was busy trying to figure out where her clothes were. Then, a light bulb went off in her head. She immediately stood up and walked towards Elsa's old room, she opened the door to find all of her clothes on the floor, soaking wet. Some even had the beginnings of mildew on them. The others had followed her, and when Elsa got there she started laughing harder. Max was struggling not to laugh also as he realized what happened. Georg just chuckled. _Well that explains why her 'nap' was so short._ He thought. He looked at Maria. She looked like she was ready to throttle Elsa, who was still laughing and had no clue of the look Mar-Fraulein Maria was giving her. He chuckled a little. _Why do I have a feeling this is just the beginning?_

"Looks like you're going to need another nightgown. I'm sure Liesl will let you borrow one." He said.

"But what about my other clothes?"

"The ones that haven't mildewed we can let dry. I'll have some new material sent here in the morning."

"Thank you." she said as she proceeded to grab her clothes. Only one thought went through her mind while doing so, _THIS MEANS WAR!_

* * *

A/n: Well there's the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! If you did just hit that nice little button and tell me :D


	3. Chapter 3

After getting a dry nightgown from Liesl, who had tried her best to keep from laughing when she found out the situation, Maria went back to her room to find it empty. She was glad she had the room to herself, it gave her time to actually fall asleep without having to worry about Elsa kicking her for no reason. She still couldn't believe that not only were they living in the same house but they had to share a room. The last time they shared a room, Elsa taped off the room saying one half was hers and the other half was Maria's and that they couldn't set foot on the others side. Well that would have been fine except Elsa's half had the door. Maria had to climb in and out her bedroom window and through the front door to leave her room. That lasted about a week before their mother came in and put a stop to it. After that they had separate rooms. Even when they lived with their uncle after their parents died they had separate rooms. She physically shuddered when she thought about him. Ok new topic, she thought. The Captain immediately entered her thoughts. She remembered how every now and then today she would catch him looking at her. I must just be imagining things, she thought. Because why would the Captain look at her, when Elsa was right beside him, looking as gorgeous as ever? Yes, she must have just imagined it.

"Good night darling." She heard Elsa say. She moaned when she realized her solitude was about to end.

"Good night." Just the sound of his voice was enough to make her heart beat faster. She was trying to figure out how to make it calm down when the door opened and Elsa came into the room.

"I see you found a nightgown that wasn't soaking wet." She laughed.

"What was the point of that little stunt of yours? Because I can't seem to figure it out."

"The point was to not humiliate me in front of Georg or his family."

"Would you be referring to that nice little knot on your head or those wonderful words I said at breakfast?" Maria asked.

"Both." Elsa answered and then traveled to the bathroom where she proceeded to get ready for bed.

* * *

Georg couldn't sleep once again. Something was bugging him. He was puzzled at the relationship Elsa and Maria seemed to have. Maria. Just the name did crazy things to his insides. He smiled as he remembered the comments Maria had made- wait. When did he starting calling her by just her first name? It seemed so natural now. No, he thought, this must stop. She's going to be a nun for goodness sakes. And he might as well be engaged to Elsa. But he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked playing with his children.

"Can't sleep either?"

He was, for once, grateful for Max's presence. It kept his mind from wandering to dangerous territory.

"Apparently," he answered. Max came and sat down on a chair net to Georg's on the terrace.

"Thinking about anything specific?" Max asked, watching his best friend carefully

"Not really," Georg answered, not liking Max's scrutiny.

The talked lightly about this and that. Georg was just about to state he was going to try to sleep some more when there was a loud smacking sound and Maria's "OW! That hurt! What did you do that for!"

Both Georg and Max were laughing so hard they didn't hear Elsa's reply. There were a few more smacking and "OW!" sounds coming from both Elsa and Maria before it eventually got quiet again.

"What is the deal with those two?" Georg asked when he and Max stopped laughing.

"Trust me," Max said putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "You do not want to know." And with that he went back up to his room. Georg was lost in thought for a few minutes before he followed his friend and went to his own room.

* * *

"You left a bruise!" Maria exclaimed the next morning, looking at the small bruise that was indeed forming on her left arm.

"Well you deserved it." Elsa stated making her way to her turn in the shower, Maria having beaten her again.

"No I didn't." Maria said. "I don't remember doing anything wrong. All I remember is sleeping peacefully and then wham! I was being slapped!"

"As much as I'm enjoying listening to you talk," Elsa said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I think I better take my shower now." She paused, "I mean, I wouldn't want to be late for breakfast."

Something in the way she said it made Maria realize this was probably going to be one of the most interesting breakfast's the Von Trapp family has ever had. Maria looked in her closet and groaned when she realized the only thing dry was that ugly…thing, she wore on her first day there. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Maria had been right in her assumption about breakfast. Georg, Max, Elsa and even Liesl couldn't contain their laughter when they saw Maria in the dress she was wearing. The others just looked at each other, each with the same look of confusion on their faces. Those faces soon went from confused to amused when they heard why Maria was wearing the dress. Maria and Elsa didn't speak to each other during the whole meal. No, their communication was all nonverbal. Just one look between the two spoke volumes. The tension between them was almost tangible. Georg looked to Max for some sort of explanation but was only awarded a chuckle and a head shake from his friend.

"Oh, children?" Max asked, "Did I mention I brought you all something from Vienna?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well," He continued, "It should be arriving right about" the door bell rang, "now." He finished.

All the children immediately got up to see what their present was. Max and Maria were right behind them, with Georg and Elsa in the back.

"Darling?" Elsa asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think we could go into town today?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I promised to spend the day on a picnic with the children."

And of course their governess, Elsa thought. She was about to say something when the children interrupted them.

"We got a puppet show!!!" They were all screaming, overly excited about their gift.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Max said.

"When are we going to put on a show?" they all asked.

"Well," Maria said. "Why don't we think off some ideas on our picnic." They all squealed with delight before running into the kitchen to make sure their lunch was ready.

* * *

It's such a beautiful day, Georg thought as he, Maria and the children walked to the picnic spot. He watched Maria talk with Liesl, and joke with the other children on the walk. She was such a natural with them. She would make a great mother. Whoa, where did that come from? The woman was going to be a nun. He had been wondering why some that was so good with children and so attractiv- never mind. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that. He visibly shook his head, trying to shake away the "unwanted" thoughts, just as Maria sat down beside him.

"Something bothering you?" she asked nonchalantly.

He looked at her. You, he wanted to say, but he didn't. "Oh, nothing of much importance." He sighed. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is Captain." Maria let out a sigh as well as she lie down and looked up at the sky. They were silent for a few minutes when Maria decided one of them had to say something. "It's a shame the Baroness couldn't come." Although Maria thought it was anything but a shame, it was something to talk about.

George almost laughed out loud when he heard Maria's comment. He never thought he'd hear _her_ say that. Especially after all the glares and late night arguments. He glanced at her before asking, "What _is_ the deal with you two?"

Maria's head turned sharply in his direction and she sat back up. She gulped and looked back at the ground. "What do you mean, Captain?" Her voice was quiet.

"Do I really need to remind you of all the tension that radiates off of both of you?" he asked, chuckling a little. She glared at him. He was enjoying this.

"It is that noticeable?" She sighed, as she once again lied down. But this time she closed her eyes, giving Georg the perfect opportunity to watch her without her noticing. And this time he didn't stop his mind from wondering in directions that it probably shouldn't be. As his eyes traveled over her lovely face, he noticed how beautiful she really was. The way the sunlight bounced off her skin, the tiny little blush on her cheeks, he assumed was from embarrassment over the thing with Elsa. He let his eyes wonder over her entire body, deciding that the pale blue dress she picked to where that day was his favorite. It looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

There was a loud noise followed by multiple giggles. Maria opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows, glancing to make they weren't killing each other. She chuckled a little when she saw the children racing, and trying to trip the others. When the Captain joined in, their combined laughter made the children stop where they were. The older ones recovered first, and took of running towards the end. The younger ones soon caught up and Gretl and Marta won.

Georg and Maria laughed as the others challenged them to a rematch and took off running again.

"Looks like they're having fun." the Captain said, still chuckling.

"Looks like it." Maria agreed. "They actually remind me of my sister and I when we were younger."

"You have a sister?" Georg asked, surprised.

Darn it! Maria thought, I shouldn't have said that out loud. "Uh, yes, I do."

"Hmm… are you two close?"

Maria laughed out loud at that. "Definitely not. We're too different."

"I'm sure you're not that different-"

"Trust me sir, you couldn't find two people more different." She chuckled again. He still didn't seemed convinced, so she decided to do a comparison, making sure he couldn't see the truth behind it. "Imagine if me and," she paused, pretending to think for a minute, "the Baroness were related."

The Captain had to stifle a laugh. Even the thought that they could be related was hilarious. Not that one was better than the other, the were just, different, "You two are that different."

"Oh Captain, you have no idea." Maria smiled.

"But, just because you're different, doesn't mean you can't be close." The Captain argued.

"Trust me, Captain, my sister and I have never gotten along. I don't think that's really gonna change. Especially now with-" She stopped herself, before she said something about them sharing a room. Luckily for her the children interrupted then.

"Father! Fraulein Maria!" The children yelled in unison. Georg didn't have time to ask another question before the children were in front of them.

"Yes," Maria answered.

"Can we go back now? We want to work on the puppet show." Kurt said, with the rest of the group agreeing

"Well, I don't see why not. Captain?" she said, asking if he was ready to leave as well. He nodded his head in reply.

"I guess we could head back." He did wish he could continue his conversation with Maria, but he figured he would bring it up later. He wanted to know why she stopped her sentence, but knew she wouldn't tell him any time soon. He noticed the look of relief on her face, and decided he wouldn't push her. As much as he knew he needed to be back to Elsa, he didn't want to leave Mari-Fraulein Maria's company. Why, he thought, did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

Ok, so I didn't mean for it to take this long to write, but I'm on spring break so I thought I would finish it. :) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update sooner than I did last time. Reviews always welcome :D


End file.
